Hethe (Universe X)
The Hethe '''of Universe X are a group of god-like entities, formerly from Universe A, who watch over the mortal realms. Their "pantheon" was formed in the wake of The Battle of the Arknza. Unlike their predecessors, they are mostly powerless, and need to employ lesser entities to maintain order. Origin Billions of Infinities into the future of the Universe A, Universe X was born. The old Hethe of Universe A attempted to take over the newly-forming universe, but found that they lacked the power to do so, as they were not the creators of this new existence (and, as such, held no power over it). De’ebo accepted this, and sat back to watch in spite over the newly-growing universe alongside his right hand Fab’ras, Cedric Kharon, Redgrave, and Ellpagg. The rest of the "Old World" Hethe, however, were not content with a powerless existence; Cre'vial, Leg'leg, Zag’orv, Tum'to, and Gar'sha crossed back over into Universe A to try reclaim the universe they once ruled. Unfortunately, Voidweb had grown massive and uncontrolled. Leg’leg was overtaken by the God Eater, with Garsha soon following suit. The Hethe tried to contact De’ebo for assistance, but he was busy keeping watch over the newly-birthed universe, completely blind to the battle taking place in Universe A. Zag’orv, Tum’to, and Cre’vial all attempted evacuation. As they entered Xua (their former home realm), Tum’to stayed back to hold off Voidweb as they escaped, and was attacked. Cre’vial and Zag’orv were sealing away the entrance and exit to Xua when the Voidweb-infected Tum’to burst in, attacking Cre’vial and consuming him. With Cre'vial consumed, Voidweb now had the ability to transcend existence into X. However, it was unable to find a means to enter the new Universe. As such, the Hethe that had stayed in X would remain safe —for the time being. Description There are currently four Hethe in Universe X: '''De'ebolus, El'lepaggi, Fab'rasi, and Ced'ric. Ced'ric Ced'ric is the fully-grown and evolved Cedric Kharon, the offspring of De'ebo and Zag'orv. Via a sort of loophole, Ced'ric has retained the power of the Universe A Hethe, and is able to use it to its full extent, making him the most powerful member of the pantheon. His biggest addition to Universe X has been the creation of the Sil'ulis. Initially, he watched and guarded over the humans of the Origin Seeds alongside El'lepagi. Unfortunately, his coming of age began to change him; he began craving chaos, like the Hethe of old. He is believed to be responsible for many of the issues and races within the Lathrym. Ced'ric is regarded as a trickster god of chaos and ambition by the Arkn and Dekn alike. Those entering into risky ventures (business, romantic, and otherwise) often pray to him and make offerings in his name, and it is common practice to wear an item in his signature color (orange) or jewelry bearing his symbol (two perfectly round circles) for good luck. Pranksters and comedians often invoke his name, as did court jesters in the First Age of the Lathrym. De'ebolus De'ebolus is a re-formed De'ebo, the former head of the old Hethe pantheon. After the creation of the Origin Seeds and the evolution of humanity, De'ebolus decided he wanted beings that would be capable of going to war. He took one of the Seeds and separated it from its twin, pushing it out of Ersis and into the Lathrym; the Seed split, creating two new realms. De'ebo claimed one for himself; he forcibly mutated the former humans of his realm into a new race of Dekn, giving them mental powers (similar to those of the Old World Dekn) and a more aggressive, warlike personality. De'ebolus is regarded as a war god by both the Arkn and the Dekn. The Dekn venerate him as their patron deity, as well as the Creator God of the Elevrium. The Arkn regard De'ebolus with fearful reverence, such that they even avoid speaking his name when it isn't necessary. (This even extends to their creation myth, which merely refers to "something" which pushed the Seed into the Lathrym.) The phrase "De'ebolus-fearing" is common among the Arkn. De'ebolus's signature color is red; his symbol is a pair of horns (similar to the Ersian Wiccan symbol of the horned god). While both the Arkn and Dekn acknowledge that the War between them is the will of the Gods, neither holds an explanation for it; rather, they simply state that the ultimate will of the Gods is "unknowable", and the reason for their actions will be revealed in time.) Fab'rasi Fab'rasi (formerly known as Fab'ras) grew accustomed to Universe X. He has retained some of his godly power, which he used to create the Ethric Beast Tatsuonga. He was given control over a portion of one of the Origin Seeds (following the Cataclysm), and began mutating the humans into a new race of Arkn. He bestowed some of his own power unto them, infusing their blood with Ethri, which gave them a connection to Tatsuonga and granted them mystical powers (similar to those of the Arkn of the Old World). Fab'rasi's work with the Arkn put him at odds with De'ebolus: while Fab'rasi wanted magical, enlightened, peaceful beings, De'ebolus wanted war machines. Eventually, the Hethe went to war because of their differing ideals, using the Arkn and Dekn races as their personal "armies". While both the Arkn and Dekn acknowledge that the War between them is the will of the Gods, neither holds an explanation for it; rather, the faithful simply state that the ultimate will of the Gods is "unknowable", and the reason for their actions will be revealed in due time. Fab'rasi is regarded as a god of wisdom; he is the patron deity of scholars, and is often referred to as "Fab'rasi the Wise, God of All Who Seek Knowledge". Fab'rasi, for his part, often assists the Arkn by whispering advice and instructions; in particular, he regularly helps out the Arkn civilization that is stationed nearby him, in the sub-realm of Calat. Fab'rasi's signature color is silver; his symbol is an open book, a question mark, or the Ersian animal known as the horse. El'lepagi El'lepagi is the Hethianized Ellpagg, brought up to Hethe level after being killed by The Carver in the final battle. He was moved over into Universe X by request, as he didn't wish to stay in Universe A. While he retained the power of the Arknza from the previous universe, El'lepagi mainly stayed in hiding, dispersing the relics that Jacques brought over and hiding them for questers to find. After the creation of humanity in the Seeds, he quietly watched over and guarded them alongside Ced'ric. It is suspected that he had a hand in the creation of the Risen; however, this is (at best) a rumor. The Arkn view El'lepagi as a beloved deity. He is revered as the God of Battle, Beetles, and Mind, and the paragon of everything the Arkn aspire to be (being a king, a divine mystical being, a warrior, and a creator – i.e. an artist – all in one). His emblem is a winged sword, a beetle, or a blue eye; his signature color is cobalt blue. Warriors pray to him and don his medallion before going into battle, and those suffering from mental illness or imbalance will often turn to him for healing, asking him to "take my madness unto your glory". Category:Beings Category:Hethe Category:Alliances Category:Universe X Category:Beings (Universe X) Category:Hethe (Universe X) Category:Alliances (Universe X)